


Fraidy Cat

by milesedgeworthy (glassandroses)



Series: Miraculous Blurbs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/milesedgeworthy
Summary: Marinette discovers a secret about Chat Noir- a fear of the dark.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032717
Kudos: 4





	Fraidy Cat

She joined the school club not to long ago. The flyer was hung on the door by the locker room, almost covered by school dance and student president posters, but the words fashion design were what caught her attention.

_Fashion Design Club_  
We provide most equipment or you can bring your own!  
Mon-Wed-Fri * 7PM-8PM  
Join Today! All Grades Welcome! 

She had ripped the poster from the wall and ran home to show her parents. Her parents agreed to extend her curfew from 8:00 to 8:15 on those days only if she kept her grades up, which was no sweat for her.

She had been attending for a week now and was now designing and sewing to her heart's content. The group was mostly juniors and seniors with a couple of freshman thrown into the mix, but there were a few fellow sophomores she recognized, such as Rose and her girlfriend Juleka (she was almost sure that she make Juleka come so they could spend more time with each other, not like they hung out everyday or anything).

It was 8:10 and the sun was almost set, Marinette calmly walked towards her home. Suddenly, she felt a woosh beside her and saw a blur of black followed by... a tail?

_Chat Noir?_

"Chat!" She called out. He turned and waved.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't see you. I was running because I am scared of the dark." He said, plain as day. He turned and continued to run.

Marinette just stood there, dumbstruck. Well, she definitely had something new to tease him about on their next patrol.


End file.
